


love song

by litteral_sunshine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, But also, Confident Tsukishima, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Music, actually a lot of it, bold tsukishima, confident yamaguchi, it just makes sense, kind of, shy yamaguchi, tsukki is in love, yamaguchi can sing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26251420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litteral_sunshine/pseuds/litteral_sunshine
Summary: Yamaguchi sends Tsukishima a sound file. It contains him singing one of Tsukishimas favorite songs. Tsukishima falls in love with his best friends voice. Yamaguchi is oblivious about the enthusiastic response he gets, but continues to record his singing. One day, Tsukishima decides to make his move in the only way that seems appropriate to him - with a song.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	love song

Yamaguchi debates on wether or not to send the file selected on his phones display. He's always been hyper aware of his voice and he can't imagine his singing to sound any better. However, singing and recording had actually made fun and for some reason he wanted to share with his best friend- sharing was something he'd always been a friend of. It really wasn't that long, either. He had put up a song he liked, it was a little romantic, but not too sappy, and had practiced the lines for about a week before starting to record. Yamaguchi only sang the chorus. After six tries he deemed it good enough and that led him where he was now. Tsukishima had suggested the song to him a month ago - another reason why he wanted to send the recording to him.  
After another minute of debating he decied to just send it - Tsukishima wouldn't find it too bad, hopefully.

When the mesage arrived on the taller boys phone, he reached out for it almost immediately. He normally took some time replying to messages, but he wasn't too busy at the moment, so he could at least check who it's from. Upon seeing the name Tadashi on the display, he opened the message with curiosity. It was not uncommon for Yamaguchi to text him - they were best friends, but it was already pretty late and Tsukki knew that the other disliked staying up too late. He was even more curious and slightly confused when he saw what he had been send. Yamaguchi never liked his voice a lot, which was why he kept quiet so often (a shame, really... at least in Tsukkis opinion), he had never sent a voice message before. Tsukishima put on his headphones that were hanging lazily around his neck and clicked to play.

His eyes widened after a second of realization ticked by. Yamaguchi sang. He vaguely remembered telling his best friend about this particular song, but it seemed so far away he barely remembered at first. But it was not only that Yamaguchi sang, no. His usual voice was gentle, no doubt soft and sometimes even velvety, in a way, but it was nothing like his singing voice. Yamaguchis singing voice was clear, gentle, but it was far from soft. Maybe he had recorded this over and over, trying to get it perfect, Tsukishima was almost sure he had, but Yams voice was rough. His singing voice was gentle, rough and so warm it send shivers down Tsukkis spine. He couldn't get enough.

So he replied after listening to the recording five times, his fingers typing faster than they ever had before. He reassured his best friend in all ways he could think of - complimented the clearnes in his words because he knew Yams stuttered or slurred sometimes due to rushing the words out, complimented the technical part of the singing too, Yamaguchi must be a natural when it comes to it becuase as far as Tsukki was concered, not a single note was off, but mostly, he complimented his voice itself. Tsukki just couldn't stop telling him about how nice his singing voice sounded.  
He also couldn't stop himself from requesting the rest of the song.

That last request was the final touch to spiral Yamaguchi completely out of his own thoughts. He had expected some slight encouragement, but he hadn't expected his phone to go off without a break for ten minutes, only to see around 30 messages from Tsukishima. However, that was exactly what he got- not that he was mad about it. His chest swelled and he felt unusually happy and even proud.

So he send a message back, filled with lots of emojis of blushing smiles, thanking his best friend over and over and exchanging a few more kind words before Yamaguchi bid the other good night. But with all that feedback he got, he just couldn't fall asleep. After an hour or two he gave up on it and instead opted to go back to recording. For some reason he really wanted to record that entire song for Tsukishima.

Maybe he just wanted to hear Tsukishima praise him again, so what? Could you blame him? Tsukishima was always so cold, even Yamaguchi found it hard to handle sometimes. So having him blow up your phone with encouragement, complements and praise was a little more than just a bit motivational.   
Yamaguchi went straight to work on learning the lyrics, singing it a few times to himself before fumbling with the recording programm of his phone. Once he got all the settings to his liking, and practicing one more time, he finally did the first take.

It took longer than he had expected. But that was okay, Yamaguchi supposed, he did record an entire song this time and not just the chorus. Still, it was almost 3am when he was vaguely satisfied with his work. He listened through the best few takes some more times, before he decided on the best and sent it to Tsukishima right away.

He fell into his bed afterwards and thought about how morning practice was going to be hell the next morning, before he finally drifted off to sleep.

Tsukishima opened the message after breakfast the next day. He wondered why Yamaguchi had stayed up so late to record it and was about to scold him for it, when Yamaguchis voice came through his earphones. He almost dropped his phone.  
Yamaguchi must've done a lot more tries this time, and the sleepiness was a little too evident in his voice, but it didn't matter. In fact, it only made it more beautiful to Tsukishima.

And the song itself- the lyrics sounded oddly good in Yamaguchis voice. They just fit together in a weird way. Tsukishima was in love.  
And also absolutely oblivious about it.

The following months, Yamaguchi send one song per week to Tsukishima. Tsukishima was always on his phone right away when he received a voice message from Yamaguchi, always eager to listen to the singing. Yamaguchi had decided not to tease him about it after Tsukishima had thrown his empty lunch tray at him.   
He also didn't question why Tsukishima listened to his singing every morning when they walked to school together and every afternoon when they walked home.  
Or why Tsukishima had the voice messages placed in a folder titled 'loves songs', even tho they weren't all love songs.  
And definitely not why he started calling him Tadashi.

Not that there was anything wrong with that last one- it's not even that weird, in all honesty. They were best friends, they've known eachother for so long, it was not that questionable that they were on first name basis now.  
It was still a little hard to get used to.

Tsukishima had been in the best mood the past couple of months. No one besides Tadashi really knew why and that was okay, they didn't need to know. Not that Tsukki would ever admit it- it took him an embarassingly long time to admit the reason for it to himself.  
Tsukishima liked Tadashi. He always had, but it was different now.

At first he thought it was the singing. He repeated that thought like a mantra for two whole months- it's just the singing. He liked Tadashis voice whe he talked a lot more now, because of the singing. He noticed different things than before, too. Like how Tadashi would twitch his nose when he was nervous, or how he licked his lips when he was about to say something important to him, or how he bit the inside of his mouth when he was anxious or in deep thought.  
Tsukki paid a lot more attention to Tadashis lips- just because of the singing.

But it wasn't just because of the singing. Tsukki knew that. It was because it was Tadashi. And Tadashi was mesmerising. He was beautiful, stunning and pleasing to look at. Tsukishima wouldn't ever admit that out loud, but he liked Tadashi a lot more than he probably should.  
He just couldn't help it.

So yeah, Tsukishima was in love.  
And he was a lot less oblivious about it now.

Tadashis singing put him in a good mood and people had started to notice. Of course they did. Tsukishimas behaviour changed quite a lot, he had to admit that. And his teammates weren't dumb. Blind sometimes and oblivious for sure, but not dumb.

And of course they would notice when Tsukishima started greeting everyone back, or when he volunteered to put the net down. The peak of it must've been about four months into the voice messages when he held the gym door open for Hinata, Kageyama and Noya. They all stared at him in disbelief and Kageyama and Noya couldn't help teasing him about it, saying something about how the "ice cold prince is finally warming up!!" Tsukki only roled his eyes, but didn't comment on it.

Suga asked about it five times and Daichi twice as much. Asahi and Ennoshita had tried talking to him and even Tanaka had reached out to him. But he told everyone the same thing: it wasn't any of their business, he was happier now, shouldn't that be a good thing?

And it was a good thing. But also a scary thing. Tsukishima knew he had to do something about the whole thing, but didn't really know how to.  
Five months after the first message, Tsukishima finally had an idea.

He sat on his bed, notebook on his knees and a pen in his hands, trying his best to write down lyrics.  
He wanted to send Yamaguchi a recording too. He wanted to sing for him. But he couldn't find a song that fit.  
It shouldn't just be any song, or any love song. Tsukishima wanted to tell Yamaguchi how he felt. Which was a huge step, and it was scary and it absolutely had to be perfect.

And a song written by someone else could never express properly what exactly Tsukki wanted to say. So he wrote a song himself.  
It was a short song, only two verses, but he added the chorus again at the end to make it a little longer.  
It was also incredibly romantic. The lyrics told of how he wanted to hold his best friend closer than he should, how he wanted to count the freckles on his skin and understand him in so many different ways than he ever could if they stayed 'just friends'. 

Maybe the lyrics were a bit too specific, maybe Tadashi would catch on right away, but maybe it would be better if he did.  
Tsukishima decided that it was worth a shot anyways.   
He couldn't sing nearly as good as Tadashi, the song didn't have an actual melody yet, but it didn't really matter.

He recorded the song exactly once and send it off right after, without listening to it a second time. It wasn't perfect, but it didn't have to be.

As for Tadashi, the past few months had been the best of his life. He had grown much more confident with the praise of his best friend, he talked a little more and spoke a little louder now. He walked faster, with a little bounce in his step from time to time and a smile on his face every time Tsukki called him Tadashi. 

His teammates teased him about it at first, but soon gave up on it, probably to not make him uncomfortable. Daichi had asked him once if he had a girlfriend and that's why he was more confident now. Tadashi had panicked and gotten red in his face and stumbled over his words for a solid minute before almost tripping over his own feet and accidentally coming out to Daichi. The captain took the news pretty well, laughing at Tadashis clumsiness and restating his question, asking if there was a special boy in Tadashis life, then.  
When Tadashi told him that wasn't the case at all, still way too red in his face, Daichi had smirked and patted him on the back, telling Tadashi to "go get him" before leaving.

Tadashi wasn't too sure about everything, but he knew he like Tsukki a lot, like a lot lot. It was nice, loving someone, the warmth in his chest when Tsukki smiled at him was worth every bad thing that ever happened to Tadashi. So maybe Tadashi was in love with Tsukishima, maybe he just liked him a lot, but he definitely wouldn't be sad if they would go on a date or kiss.

Tadashi almost didn't get the message when it arrived, it was late and he had already put on his pajamas and was about to brush his teeth when his phone screen lit up. He listened to the message carefully.  
He was in awe.  
Sure, Tsukishimas singing wasn't really the best, but he had enough confidence that it sounded absolutely right to Tadashi. Maybe because he didn't know the original song, didn't know what it was supposed to sound like. There was a voice crack somewhere at the end. But the most stunning thing was the lyrics and the way Tsukki sang them.

The lyrics held a meaning, whatever song this was, it meant a lot to Tsukki and it was clear in every second of it. Tadashi smiled at the sincerity in his best friends voice as he sang about holding someone and never letting go, counting freckles and stopping time just to stay like that forever.

The song was overly romantic, so much so that it seemed almost comical that Tsukki would even know a song like that, but Tadashi didn't question it. Instead, he send a few messages about how Tsukki sounded adorable and the lyrics were nice, before asking what the song was called so he could look it up.

Tsukishima panicked. What was he supposed to say?? After a minute of freaking out, he finally replied that he wrote the song himself and the the title was 'love song'. It wasn't original, but it was straight to the point, just like Tsukishima himself.  
Tadashi stared at the message for a while. He couldn't believe that Tsukishima would write lyrics like that. He really didn't look like the romantic type, but it made his heart flutter in his chest.

He listened to the song again, to appreciate the lyrics more now that he was aware of who wrote them.  
Every single line pulled him in deeper, until he came to the chorus. The chorus was about how Tsukki wanted to hold someone longer than necessary, how he wanted to kiss soft lips and leave his touch lingering just a bit longer. How he couldn't do that if 'we stayed just friends, best friends forever'.

Tsukki wrote a song about being in love with his best friend, who had freckles, and green hair, and a soft smile on soft lips and a voice like honey. He wrote a song about Tadashi. Tsukki wrote a song about being in love with Tadashi.

The realisation came crushing like a tsunami. Tsukishima Kei was in love with Tadashi. And Tadashi was way too happy about it. He called Tsukki immediately.

Tsukkis eyes grew wide when the call came in. He considered hanging up, or letting it go to voicemail, but decided against it and picked up. "Uh.. hey Tadashi." He heard Tadashi take in a breath. "You wrote a song about me??" He asked, the words were rushed and fast and unsure.Tsukki gulped. Here goes nothing. "I guess? Did you... Did you like it?" Tadashi made a sound that almost sounded like a squeak. "Of course I did! I really liked it a lot!" There was a little pause. "It's a love song." It wasn't a question this time, or unsure. Tsukki felt his hands sweating. "...maybe so." Tadashi actually chuckled at that and oh god it was too much for Tsukishima. "You wrote a song about how you want to hold me and count all my freckles and how you want to kiss my soft lips until the time stops." He stated calmly. Tsukki laughed a little. "I- I did." Tadashi chuckled again and it really wasn't fair. "Don't go all shy on me now, Kei."

And there it was. Tadashi had called him by his first name. This was most likely going a lot better than Tsukki had imagined. His heart skipped a beat and beat faster afterwards, his head suddenly feeling light. "If you want to kiss me, come over here." Tadashis voice was soft and gentle, a little sleepy maybe. Just perfect. "We can have a sleepover like we used to. You can hold me closer, we can cuddle all night and count all my freckles." Kei let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. "Oh god Tadashi you're teasing me!" Tadashi laughed. "I'm serious tho! Come over here, I want to kiss you too."

Kei had never run faster in his entire life. Daichi would've been proud of him, probably. Maybe a bit disappointed that he didn't put this much effort into actual practice. He took 10 minutes to Tadashis house, when he rang the bell he was completely winded, gasping for air.  
Tadashi opened the door and laughed at Kei panting heavily.

"Shut up." Kei breathed out. "Shut up and kiss me." Tadashi grinned and reached up, putting his hand on Keis neck and pulling him down, meeting his lips with his own. It was a lot softer than either of them imagined, and whatever air had come back into Keis lungs was now magically gone. He felt dizzy and warm and loved and it was perfect. Tadashi smiled against the others lips before sighing happily and parting from him. "Come on, let's get you upstairs." He smiled at his now boyfriend? Probably? 

The next day, they arrived to morning practice holding hands. Noya immediately pointed it out, making a way too big deal out of it than would have been necessary, but Tadashi was smiling so Kei didn't stop Noya. After the two confirmed that they were now dating, the team all gave them congratulations.

Tsukishima Kei and Yamaguchi Tadashi were in love with each other.  
And they were happy.  
That's all that really counts.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a long time, so feedback would be much appreciated!


End file.
